


Perfect Match

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, First Meetings, M/M, Malec Discord Server WINGO, Soulmates, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Warlock Clary Fray, Warlock Isabelle Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec's been waiting to meet his soulmate for over a century, waiting for his wings to finally lose their brilliant gold shine and take on a hopefully more reasonable color to match his soulmate's magic. Magnus Bane it nothing like Alec expected, but he's everything Alec didn't know he wanted.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: WINGO fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 26
Kudos: 432
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Wingo Summer





	Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> For the Wingo square: Matching wings.

Alec Lightwood has a complicated relationship with his wings.

When they’d first grown in, he’d been horrified by the golden feathers. They were impossible to look away from. They captured everyone’s attention and garnered stares that made him uncomfortable. Potentially even worse, they broadcasted the color of his magic.

There were various shades of warlock magic, but as far as Alec knew, his golden magic was the first of its kind. It didn’t bother him nearly as much as the wings.

When he used his magic, he had a reason for doing so. His wings had a purpose; they could be used for flying. But they weren’t as easy to conceal as his magic. Glamouring ones wings amongst other warlocks was seen as rude- at best. 

As he got older he learned to give the wings less of his attention, to shake off the stares that followed everywhere he went. That didn't mean had to like it.

“Come on, Alec, no one’s even paying attention to you,” Isabelle says, nudging him as they enter Pandemonium. The flashing lights and loud music mess with Alec’s head in ways he doesn’t appreciate, but is willing to put up with, occasionally, for his sister’s sake. 

“I’m going to get us drinks,” he says in response, scanning the crowded area, glaring momentarily at two shadowhunters on the dance floor. They don’t seem to be causing any trouble though so he moves on. 

Isabelle follows him through the tightly-packed crowd. Alec hates how many people there are, hates the way he has to curl his wings so tightly into his back that they almost always end up cramping by the end of the night. He hates the brush of other people against him as he moves. He hates the eyes that follow him across the club- whether it be due to his wings or his general appearance. 

If he were in the mood for a hookup or if any of them were attractive men, it might be a different story. As it is, he despises the attention and wonders how early he can leave without offending Isabelle. 

They reach the bar and Isabelle gets the bartender’s attention, ordering their drinks while Alec surveys the rest of the club. He’s been alive too long to be entirely comfortable with the mix of downworlders and mundanes and occasional shadowhutners crowded together. He’s had more than a few spats with the coven the vampires against the wall belong to. 

It sets his hair on edge, but Pandemoniom is a neutral zone. As long as no one attacks anyone else, everyone is allowed. Alec supposes it has its perks- especially for downworlders who actually enjoy clubbing. 

A cold drink is shoved into his hands. “You could try not to look so miserable you know.” Isabelle’s bright yellow wing brushes against his in a comforting gesture. It only serves to remind him that Isabelle has found her soulmate. _Clarissa,_ a tiny, and often annoying, warlock with yellow magic. 

Isabelle had been born with scarlet wings and magic. When she met Clary her wings had rippled and turned yellow while Clary’s had turned red. 

Alec knows one day his wings will lose their gold and turn the color of his soulmate’s magic, but he can’t help wondering when that day will come. A small part of him worries that the gold of his wings transferring to his soulmate’s will lead them to resent him. Who wants golden wings when they call so much attention to you? 

It’s mid-way through Alec’s self-deprecating stream of thoughts that his eyes land on the VIP section of the club. It’s filled to the brim with downwolders, some Alec recognizes, others he doesn’t.

He definitely doesn’t recognize the man sprawled in the middle of the couch, light blue wings spread behind him. His golden eyes, his warlock mark, are so bright Alec can make them out despite the distance between them. The man reeks of hedonism, but he’s undeniably beautiful. In a completely untouchable way of course. 

“Alec!” 

Alec glances down at his sister and finds her glaring at him. “Have you heard anything I said?” 

“Sorry.” He forces himself to focus on Isabelle. “What?” 

Her eyes narrow, but her anger seems to be fading to confusion. “Were you checking out Magnus Bane?” 

“Who?” 

Isabelle rolls her eyes, sipping at her brightly colored drink. “Magnus Bane. The owner of this place. Big blue wings, gold cat eyes, very glittery.” 

“He owns Pandemonium?” Alec repeats, stunned. He supposes it makes sense with the way the man had been lounging on the couch, resembling a king surveying his domain. 

“And he’s headed this way,” she gives a little nod over Alec’s shoulder and he goes tense, barely resisting the urge to look. 

Magnus is probably only coming over to hit on Isabelle- who will instantly turn him down because she loves her girlfriend- but there’s an excitement unraveling in his stomach at the thought of being so near the gorgeous, confident man. 

Before he can think of an adequate response, a smooth voice is interrupting, “Excuse me, but your wings are stunning.” 

Alec turns on his heel and comes face-to-face with Magnus Bane. The other warlock’s eyes shift from Alec’s wings to his face. “As is the rest of you.” 

“I- uh, thanks,” Alec manages, throat going dry when he sees Magnus’ wings ripple, the blue fading to give way to a familiar color. The gold of the feathers match his eyes perfectly and Alec realizes suddenly that _he was made for this man_. He had spent so long wondering who would ever want golden wings, but now he knows. _And they fit._ They match with everything Magnus appears to be. "They look better on you."

Magnus’ eyes have gone wide and Alec can only guess his wings have shifted as well. He pulls one over his shoulder enough to make out the light blue feathers. He loves them. This is the color of his soulmate’s magic. This is the color Alec’s wings were always meant to be. Not flashy, but pretty in their own way. 

Magnus blinks at him, “I believe we have quite a lot to talk about.” 

Alec glances at Isabelle, but she’s no longer at his side. He finds her on the dance floor with Clary and she sends him a thumbs up. He focuses on Magnus. “Yeah, I think so.” 

A hand, nails painted sapphire, is held out to him. “I have an office, it’s quieter, we can talk there.” 

Alec nods, draining his drink in a long gulp and setting the glass on the bar as he takes the offered hand.

His hand slides perfectly into Magnus’, the kind of fit that reminds him of a key sliding into a lock. Magnus’ hand is warm and golden and soft and he never wants to let go. The blinding smile Magnus gives him makes him think he’s not the only one. 

Then Magnus is turning, leading him through the crowd. A large portion of them, mostly warlocks, have turned to stare. Alec thinks, for once, attention isn’t all on him. He’s sure most of these warlocks recognize Magnus as the owner of the club. They've noticed his wings have changed colors. He’s sure the blue of his own wings gives him away as soulmates. And, though he barely knows the man, it fills him with a sense of pleased possessiveness. He wants everyone to know he belongs to Magnus and vice-versa. 

He admires the way Magnus spreads his wings, demanding space be made for him, people leaping out of the way to clear his path. It feels like Magnus is showing him off and, for the first time in his life, Alec likes it. 

When they reach Magnus’ office, Alec is reluctant to lose Magnus’ hand in his, but then the other warlock shuts the door and sits on the sofa, lounging back against the arm rest, body turned almost completely sideways. 

Alec tentatively sits beside him, letting his wings fall over the opposite armrest, facing Magnus. 

“What’s your name?” Magnus asks, his voice quiet, almost reverent. Alec doesn’t miss the way the golden eyes keep flitting over to his wings. He’s sure he’s doing the same thing, loving the color of his magic blatantly displayed in Magnus’ feathers. 

“Alexander Lightwood.” 

“Magnus Bane.” He holds out a hand and Alec jumps at the chance to feel Magnus’ skin against his own again. They shake hands briefly, but neither move to break the contact. Alec lets Magnus guide their hands to rest gently against his knee, drawing Alec’s attention to the tight leather pants. Which leads to examining the rest of Magnus’ bold outfit. His shirt is unbuttoned down to where his navel should be but isn't, his chest decorated in an array of necklaces. 

He realizes suddenly that Magnus _shines_. It had been part of what caught his attention in the first place, but in the chaos to follow he had almost forgotten. Magnus didn’t need the golden wings to glow. Between the light brown of his skin, his shining eyes, the sheen of sweat and glitter and the sparkle of jewelry, he demands attention. The wings, though- they bring the look together. 

Magnus leans in slightly, barely a fraction of a movement. His voice is soft with a hoarse edge to it that sends shivers down Alec’s spine. “My beautiful soulmate.” 

Alec bites his lip hard to resist letting an embarrassing noise spill from his lips. He swallows the sound and mimics Magnus’ posture, leaning forward. “Me? Look at you. I never- I didn’t think I’d ever be so lucky. I didn’t know when I would find you. _If_ I would find you.” 

A hint of sadness enters Magnus’ eyes. His free hand rises so he can trail his knuckles over Alec’s jaw. “Oh, darling. You have no idea how much I’ve been dying to meet you.” 

“I’ve been here,” Alec says, voice lower than he intends. He can’t help it with the limited distance between him and Magnus. He can’t stop glancing between Magnus’ painted lips and his bright eyes. He suddenly follows Magnus’ example, allowing his own glamour to fall. 

Magnus sucks in a breath as he takes in the silver swirls that appear over Alec’s skin, the highest reaching almost to his jaw, stretching along the side of his neck. He’s been told his warlock mark looks too much like shadowhunter runes for any warlock to ever find them appealing, but Magnus looks entranced. 

“Gorgeous,” Magnus breathes. “You’re absolutely gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?” 

“I was wondering the same thing,” Alec manages before he can’t hold back any longer. Everything about Magnus is pulling him in like gravity. He doesn’t try to resist, allowing himself to move in, to press his lips ever so gently to Magnus’. 

He means for the kiss to be sweet, chaste, soft. It is, at first, until he goes to move away and Magnus pulls him back in. The kiss is still sweet, but it takes on a desperate edge, full of the desire that Alec has been feeling since he laid eyes on Magnus, reciprocated in full. It’s a kiss, but it’s also a promise of more.

Alec can’t wait to know everything about his soulmate. 


End file.
